


The love in your eyes

by at_least_this_planet_has_namjoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't stop thinking about the Christmas JCC, JCC, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee thinks Ten is cute, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, This is kinda rushed and I regret it now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author is whipped, insecure Johnny, insecure Ten, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_least_this_planet_has_namjoon/pseuds/at_least_this_planet_has_namjoon
Summary: Johnny is insecure and jealous and acts without thinking.-What happened after they filmed that recent episode of JCC.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	The love in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't stop think about that JCC episode. (still can't) i kinda rushed to get this out but i hope you still like it.
> 
> thank you so much for giving this a try! please stay safe, stay at home, wear your mask.

„Alright, I think we have everything we need. You can pack up. Good work, everyone.“ The director turns to give a quick bow to the three idols who are still sitting at the table filled with the cookies they baked, chatting away, after she has taken a look at the footage they just shot.  
The three rush to stand up and proceed to bow to the whole production crew.  
„Thank you everyone for your hard work.“ Johnny makes sure to look every single one of the crew members in the eyes and tries to express his gratitude. He knows it’s just part of their job, but he is eternally grateful that SM gave him this opportunity to contribute to the band and promotions with his own content which he has a least some control over. He came up with the concept of JCC and most ideas for the show are from him.  
„Oh, you don’t have to. Just leave it, please.“ Johnny’s thoughts are interrupted by one of the assistants rushing towards the table, where Mark and Ten have started cleaning up the chaos they have left with bits and pieces of their baking creations scattered around, the two of them a giggling mess at the disasters the cookies turned out to be.  
„No, Mark, I swear. I seriously tried my best,“ Ten insists, holding up one of his cookies.  
„Dude, seriously? I still don’t understand why they were so watery, though?“  
„Maybe because you added like 3 buckets of milk to my dough, Mark Lee? This is all your fault. I am a baking genius and you ruined my masterpieces,“ Ten declares while making his way to the kitchen counter, his arms full of the plates with cookies. He sets them on the counter and walks around it to wash his hands.  
Mark is close behind him. „Sure, you are. I totally see that. Maybe the company will let you have your own baking show. You should totally ask them.“  
Ten answers with a splash of water which hits Mark directly in the face. „Dudeee, stop.“  
„Duuuude,“ Ten mocks but just goes back to washing his hands.  
Johnny watches them from the other side of the room, frozen in thought. An unpleasant feeling in his chest, his stomach in knots. For a moment he thinks it might have been the cookies but when he hears Ten giggle at something Mark has just said, he knows it has nothing to do with anything he consumed.  
„Johnny-ssi, is everything alright?“  
Johnny is brought back to reality with a startle when the director taps him on the shoulder.  
„Yes, I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.“  
„Oh, sorry for interrupting you. I just wanted to let you know, I will contact you as usual once the editors are done and we can take a look at the cut together when you are available.“  
„Ah, thank you so much, director-nim.“ He bows politely which the director reciprocates before leaving to talk to her colleagues.  
At that moment, Mark and Ten join him again, still bickering („flirting“ Johnny’s mind screams).  
„Aren’t you gonna wash your hands? I wanna go home now,“ Ten whines, pouting at him slightly.  
„Yeah, sure. I’ll be right back.“ With that Johnny leaves for the sink as well, but he still hears the „Cuuute“ Mark utters, cooing at Ten like he been doing the whole day. 

-

Thirty minutes later they are back at the apartment building, waiting for the elevator. When they’re inside and the door has closed, Johnny instinctively grabs Ten’s hand which doesn’t seem to affect his boyfriend at all. All he does is squeeze Johnny’s hand quickly while he keeps talking with Mark animately about a show the both of them have been watching recently.  
Suddenly, Mark starts laughing loudly. „Dude, you’re still wearing that headband,“ he exclaims, pointing his finger at Ten’s head.  
„What?“ Ten lets go of Johnny’s hand in order to feel for and take off the headband with the two fluffy white pompom-things he is still wearing. „Oh, I forgot about that. It did fit my outfit, though, doesn’t it?“  
„True, it fit perfectly. The fans are gonna go crazy over this. You looked like an actual angel.“  
Johnny watches his boyfriend’s reaction closely and Ten has the audacity to giggle and blush at Mark’s comment. The audacity.  
Johnny huffs.  
The both of them turn to him. „Babe, is everything okay? You’ve been really quiet,“ Ten remarks, watching his boyfriend with worried eyes.  
„What? Yes, I’m fine. Just a little tired.“  
Ten nods but doesn’t look like he believes him even for a second.  
„Are you going to the fifth, Ten?“, Mark asks after a beat of silence.  
„Sure. You, too?“  
„No, I’m meeting Haechan at mine.“ 

-

Johnny and Ten exit the elevator on the fifth floor, saying their good-byes to Mark. When they enter the apartment, it is surprisingly quiet. If any of the others are home, they are all in their rooms.  
The two toe off their shoes wordlessly and make their way to Johnny and Haechan’s room, where Ten immediately plops down onto his boyfriend’s bed.  
„I am exhausted“, he exclaims already opening his pants and struggling to kick them off. „Do I still have my sweatpants here, hyung?“  
„I don’t know.“ Johnny has sat down onto Haechan’s bed and is scrolling on his phone.  
Ten scrambles off the bed pant-less, looking around in Johnny’s closet. „Hm, I think, I took them with me last night.“ He turn to his boyfriend. „Can I have some of yours.“  
„Suit yourself.“  
Ten was about to face the closet again, but pauses when he hears his boyfriend’s seemingly indifferent voice.  
„Johnny?“, he tries.  
And Johnny knows at that moment that he has fucked up and he is already regretting being this cold towards his boyfriend. But he feels hurt and insecure and his pride doesn’t let him tell Ten that.  
„Yeah, what“ Johnny answers without looking up.  
„Did I…is…is everything okay? Are you mad at me?“ Johnny can hear the uncertainty in Ten’s voice but he has started this and he will not give in this quickly now.  
„Why should I be mad? Is there a reason for me to be mad?,“ he urges keeping his head down. He can’t bear to look at Ten now.  
Johnny hears the shuffling of his boyfriend’s socked feet coming towards him.  
„I didn’t think so. But you’re making me feel like there is. I..Johnny, can you please look at me while we’re talking?“  
Johnny finally lifts his head, meeting Ten’s eyes. They are shining with worry and a hint of hurt and confusion.  
„What’s wrong?“, he asks.  
„Nothing.“ Johnny averts his gaze again.  
„You’re lying.“  
„I’m not. It’s fine.“  
„You’re regretting it, aren’t you?“ Suddenly Ten’s voice is thick with tears.  
Johnny snaps his head so fast, he swears he can hear it crack. „What?“  
„You think you made a mistake putting me on the show. You’re regretting it, aren’t you. I’m sorry, if I wasn’t funny enough or entertaining. I really got into the whole baking thing, but I tried to be funny and I’m sorry for pressuring you into saying I’d be coming back on the show. We can just say that I’m too busy to join again.“  
Johnny is speechless for a second and just takes in his boyfriend in front of him, standing there in nothing but a white sweater and his boxer briefs. His beautiful perfect boyfriend whom he is so afraid of losing, of not being good enough for.  
His amazing stupid boyfriend, who apparently shares the same fear.  
„Noo, Tennie. Noo, that’s not at all it. You were wonderful,“ Johnny rushes to get out while grabbing Ten’s hands tightly in his. „It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry. It has nothing to do with the show, I promise. I am so glad you were there today. The fans are going to love it!“, he adds, guiding Ten gently to make him sit on his lap, wrapping an arm around his waist.  
„Really? You’re not just saying that because I’m crying, right?“ he murmurs, wiping at his eyes.  
„I promise,“ Johnny reassures him, softly brushing away a stray tear on Ten’s cheek, planting a kiss onto the spot afterwards.  
Ten turns to smile brightly at him and it makes Johnny’s stomach flutter.  
That’s the same smile Mark called cute earlier, Johnny thinks suddenly and the butterflies in Johnny’s tummy turn into a tight knot again.  
„Babe, can you please tell me what’s wrong? Is it something I did?“ Ten’s eyes bore themselves into Johnny’s soul and he knows that if he doesn’t want to risk hurting his boyfriend any more than he already has, he will have to come clean now.  
Johnny sighs and Ten slips from his lap, settling next to him on the bed, grabbing Johnny’s hands and resting them on his exposed thighs. He gives Johnny an expectant look.  
„I was jealous,“ Johnny mumbles, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend.  
„Jealous?“ Ten repeats incredulously.  
„Yes.“  
„Of me being on the show?“  
„No.“  
„Then..of what?“  
Johnny scratches his chin, using the opportunity and muttering the next sentence into his hand, hoping Ten might not hear it. „Of you and Mark.“  
But he does. „Of me and Mark. Of Mark and I? Mark Lee and I, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?“ Ten seems absolutely bewildered.  
„Well, yes. You were flirting like the whole time like right in front of me.“  
Ten pauses for a moment. „We…were flirting?“ he asks slowly.  
„Yes“, Johnny nods. „But like it’s okay, I get it.“  
„Get what?“  
„Mark’s a good looking dude and all. And he’s funny. And he thinks you’re stunning, so.“  
„Johnny Suh, look at me.“ Johnny does. „Are you an idiot? Did you like actually fall on your head as a child? Is the air really that thin up there?“  
„Heyy,“ Johnny protests weakly. „He kept calling you cute…“ he tries again but after finally voicing his worries he knows that he’s being extremely ridiculous.  
„I talk to all my friends like this, you know that. And, okay, maybe i overdid it a little with Mark today, but I HAD to because you were being reckless, looking at my like that while letting me FEED you. In front of the whole crew. I tried to make it even so we wouldn’t be too suspicious.“  
„Oh,“ Johnny just says, sitting there feeling embarrassed of himself.  
„I cannot believe you made me cry because you were jealous. Of Mark Lee.“ Ten starts laughing uncontrollably, getting up and finally getting some sweatpants from Johnny’s closet, putting them on and pulling the strings tight to hold them up, all while still giggling.  
Johnny watches him, smiling a little to himself. He feels relieved and very stupid.  
Ten flings himself onto Johnny’s bed, slipping under the covers, while Johnny finally gets up from Haechan’s bed, stretching his back. „Aren’t you gonna clean up?“ he asks.  
„No. Later. I want a nap. C’mon!“  
Johnny grins to himself, strips off his pants and joins his boyfriend under the covers. Ten immediately snuggles close to him, slotting his leg between his.  
„Hug me,“ he orders and who is Johnny to deny his boyfriend anything. They stay like this for a few moments. Johnny holding Ten close to his chest and Ten softly petting the hair in Johnny’s nape, which he knows his boyfriend loves.  
„Wait a minute,“ Ten suddenly exclaims, scooting a few inches away from Johnny in order to look him in the eyes. „Does that mean you don’t think I’m stunning?“ he asks, looking extremely offended.  
„What? Why would you every think that?“  
„Well, you said, Mark thinks I’m stunning. So…?“  
Johnny has half the mind to laugh before he gets weirdly quiet, pulling his boyfriend closer again.  
„You know, I think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Everything about you is absolutely stunning, baby“, he says lowly.  
„Thank you,“ Ten blushes furiously, giving Johnny a wide grin, his teeth showing and his eyes shining brightly.  
And laying there in his bed on a Wednesday night, Johnny suddenly realizes that this is not the same smile Ten gives everyone. There is something different about it, something more in his eyes and Johnny declares himself an idiot for not noticing it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> i thought i was so clever with that title, i hate myself


End file.
